forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Drevis
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Aya Drevis }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Aya Drevis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 10 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Demon Child (by Nove) }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Dark Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Light Blue }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 4'10" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Father: Alfred Drevis Brother: Dio Drevis Aunt: Maria Drevis}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Human }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Pro-School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Aya Drevis is a thirteen year old Whitecoat, roleplayed by The Seventh Sage. She is the daughter of Alfred, and Dio's little sister. Relationships Alfred Drevis Aya is shown to have similarities with her father, and like Dio, she adored him. However, Alfred still kept a slight distance, most likely not wanting Aya to follow his path for reasons unexplained and unknown. In any case, she ended up carrying on his work after he died. Dio Drevis Dio and Aya's relationship was distant at times, though the two got along fairly well. They rarely argued over 'silly' things as many siblings do, though Dio was envious of Aya's anatomy knowledge. Monika Drevis The death of Monika sent Aya into a long period of mourning, which may imply that the two were about as close as Alfred and Dio were. History It is known that Aya received a lot of attention from her mother, and that the last gift received from Monika was Snowball, a white stuffed bunny. After Monika's death, Aya wore a lot of black in mourning. After Alfred, Dio, Maria, and Alice died from Ellen's attack, she swore to carry on her father's work and began to collaborate with Opal White, her half-aunt. Trivia * The Drevis family is heavily based off characters from Mad Father. Aya is based off the character of the same name, * Aya has a stuffed rabbit, named Snowball. The name is another reference to her namesake, who has a pet rabbit with the same name. * Snowball was made by Monika, the last gift Aya received from her mother before her passing. * Aya is a Japanese name, meaning 'design', 'colorful', or 'beautiful'. In Old German, it means 'sword'. * She has been stated to like knives, and she is reading books (at least one concerning anatomy) that should be far above her level of reading. Category:Sage's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Drevis Clan